


Feeling caged in

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)Prompt: Cages
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Clouds and Shadows





	Feeling caged in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: Cages

„No!“ Smith shook his head. „I can't go in there.“

Kurdy groaned inwardly; sometimes, he missed the times with Jeremiah as his partner. They had had their differences, yes, but things had been so much easier back then. „What is it this time,“ he asked. „Okay, I agree, this cave looks not very comfortable, but it's the only refuge I can see around here for the upcoming snowstorm.“

Smith hesitated. „I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't endure the thought of being caged somewhere under the ground. But you should go; it will be safer in there.“

„I don't get it,“ Kurdy snarled, eying his partner with narrowed eyes. „You risk your life because... of what? Fuck, Smith, have a look at the sky; it looks threatening. You don't want to die tonight, do you?“

To his annoyance, Smith suddenly smiled. „It will happen when God wants it to happen. At least I can see the stars and the moon when I'm dying, and I will feel snowflakes on my face. That's so much better than to lie on the cold ground, surrounded by pitch darkness, desperately gasping for air.“ He shook his head, breathing in deeply. „Never again I will set my feet into a place like this.“


End file.
